


Run!

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, ASOUE
Genre: Other, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: I really shouldn’t write at 3:00 am





	Run!

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn’t write at 3:00 am

"Call the fire department!"

"Which one?"

The elevator door closed before they could finish the question. Frank looked at Ernest. He could smell no smoke. If there was indeed a fire there was still enough time.

"Screw them," hissed Ernest "we must go. Now!"

"No, we are not going anywhere," Frank shouted, "we must warn the others. There are hundreds of people in the hotel. We are obligated to get everyone out. That's what volunteers," he paused.

Frank had almost forgotten that the man beside him was not a volunteer anymore. He stared at Ernest for a second, unable to think what to say next.

"For fuck's sake Frank, when will you understand? That's what volunteers do my ass! Volunteers do nothing and you are obligated to none. We must run! Didn't you see them? Olaf has gone crazy and so are the kids. Please come with me now! I know a way out."

Ernest looked at his brother. Frank didn't move. For a mere second, Ernest thought he would have to drag him out by force. There was no way to lose him too. Not only a day after Dewey was gone.

"Please," Ernest begged.

Frank hesitated. His training was telling him to leave Ernest and run to save the others. To call the fire department, the actual firefighters. Then, make anything within his power to get the people out. But, he didn't want to. Not really.

"You lead," Frank said and Ernest didn't waste a moment.

They run down the corridors. Ernest didn't have to think which turn was the right one. He had memorised the way long ago. So, he paced up. They had to hurry if they wanted to survive.

Frank wasn't sure where Ernest was leading him. He followed anyway. Without questioning. It wasn't difficult for him to keep up with Ernest even when he took a sudden turn. They had been trained to work as one. All three of them.

In the meantime, the fire was getting out of hand. Two or three times they had to go all the way back to avoid the flames. While the smoke made it difficult to breathe.

Finally, Ernest pointed at the bust of C.P. Cavafy at the end of the corridor. They ran towards it.

"Quick, we have to move it. There is a passage behind it. It is kinda narrow, but we fit. Just don't look back okay."

Frank was almost surprised by the revelation. So many years in this hotel. He was completely unaware of its existence. But, that was VFD and Cavafy wrote about windows.

He helped Ernest to push the bust aside. The path was indeed narrow. More like a wormhole, dark and muddy.

"Go on!" Ernest said, "It won't take longer than 15 minutes. Everything we need in on the other side. Go!"

The smoke became thicker and thicker. They heard a deafening sound in the distance. Probably the floor collapsed. Frank could even hear something else. Steps running down the corridor. Running towards them. And another voice. A voice Ernest knew well and dreaded.

"It's the Man. Frank, it's the Man with the beard you have to go!"

"No, you go first. Please," Frank insisted. He could see Ernest was terrified. 

"We don't have time for this Frank! I beg you, please go first. I don't have a death-wish, I will be right behind you. Just go!"

Frank knew he didn't have much of a choice. When Ernest made up his mind it was completely unnecessary to try to convince him otherwise. He crept into the hole and began to move forward. His hands and knees aching as he dragged himself to the other end of the tunnel.

"You coming?" he shouted.

"Don't waste your breath," Ernest answered "All the way forward. And Frank I'm sorry, for everything. I really am. I would promise to kiss Dewey for you, but I doubt we end up in the same place. Goodbye F. I love you."

"Ernest NO!"

But, Ernest had already closed the passage with the bust and it was impossible for Frank to turn around. He felt an urge to scream and cry. He remained silent and forced himself to keep going.

When he reached the end of the hole, Frank couldn't say how much time it took. It was pitch black. And in the darkness, Frank wept quietly. For his world would indeed be quieter, now that both his brothers were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Ernest made sure to fully cover the passage. Then, he stood and waited. Moments later the Man appeared.

"Going somewhere specific Ernest. Or is it Frank?" he growled

"Cut the shit. And no, I'm not," Ernest said.

The fire began to reach them. Ernest could see the flames clear now. For a fire starter, he was never very fond of them.

"Show me the way out and I let you live," the man demanded.

_On the other hand, flames were a very poetic way to die. One in water, one fire. Frank better not fly soon._ Ernest thought and laughed. The Man stared at him as if he had turned mad.

"I let you live, you say. But, who the fuck told you I'm not lusting for death tonight!"

Ernest leaped at the Man with a force he didn't know he had. They hit the ground. The roof collapsed.


End file.
